Current Events
This Current Event page will list major announcements in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean Online. But, for the latest information - also check Pirates Online or Pirates Forums! February 7th - Potion Commotion Challenge Winners Congratulations to the winners of our Potion Commotion event! Potion-brewin' buccaneers stirred up a commotion at gypsy carts throughout the Caribbean last weekend, by mixing massive amounts of magic mixtures. Through all the boilin' bubbles, these 32 crafty Pirates emerged as the winners with the most potions brewed per day. Well done, Pirates (and look out, Tia Dalma)! Saturday Potion Masters Potions Brewed 1. Samuel Calicoswain 542 2. Avi 362 3. Eezee 264 4. Maggie Redskull 245 5. Pierce D'Heart 238 6. Pirate 237 7. Jessie Hookgrin 231 8. Ol Dee 226 9. Sunset Sandseeker 189 10. Maggiesty Darlin' 121 Sunday Potion Masters Potions Brewed 1. Jade Savagefox 459 2. Izadora Belle 175 3. James Gleaming 148 4. Perseus 139 5. Cannon Seadog 115 TIE! 6. Cwalker 108 TIE! 6. Bladescarlett 108 7. Dame Morgan 103 8. Loki 100 9. Black Rose 92 10. Shadow 54 Monday Potion Masters Potions Brewed 1. Esmerelda Bilgepigge 246 2. Emmers 110 3. Sparkle Somebody 107 4. Dave Deadeye 90 5. Darkspinner 77 6. Ned Pugfish 61 7. Jazz 55 8. Twiggy 46 9. Rose Phantomfox 41 TIE! 10. Constance Dreadmonger 40 TIE! 10. David 40 Winners, check your e-mail this weekend for your well-deserved prizes, with instructions on how to redeem your gold and Super Flatulent Fizz in-game. Please see your e-mail this weekend for details, savvy? Hearty thanks to ALL Pirates who partook in this playful potion brewing event! February 4th - Peddlers' February Fittings Add a hint o' red to yer Pirate garb this month with the Peddlers' February offering: Spanish Adventurer Today is the last chance to enter the Potion Commotion Challenge - look yer best brewing many, many magical mixtures, mates! You can catch Peddlers selling this much sought-after Spanish gear, as well as last month's Royal Commodore, for a limited time on Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres del Fuego, and Cuba. Seek them out under their special Peddler symbol: Remember, Peddlers offer something different every month and stop selling older items after a couple months, so don't delay and get your new threads today! Upgrade to Unlimited Access to wear all Common and Rare clothing items! February 1st - Pirate Potion Commotion Valentine’s Day approaches and while more than a few Pirates have wished for a love potion in February, we have a savvier means to prove yer mastery of magical mixtures: The Potion Commotion Challenge This Saturday, Sunday, and Monday (February 2 – 4), we’ll tally the top 10 Pirates who successfully brew the most potions on each day of the three-day event! MARK YE WELL: ONLY potions that require Potion Level 7 or higher count toward this competition. *Each potion’s Level requirement is listed when you pass your cursor over a potion’s name. The 30 winners will each receive a treasure reward of 10,000 gold coins, as well as a complimentary flask of Fabiola’s Flatulent Fizz, brewed by famous Fabiola herself! NOTE: Prizes will be awarded through e-mail. Make sure your e-mail address is correct for the Pirate’s account you’re competing with by clicking here! A Pirate may win only once during the three day challenge. For example, if you’re one of the Top 10 potion makers on Saturday, yer not eligible to win again on Sunday or Monday. Using glitches or cheating of any kind will disqualify you from the entire Competition. What: Potion Commotion Challenge When: Saturday, February 2 through Monday, February 4 Where: Any Potion-Brewing Table January 23rd - Plunder a Double Loot Weekend! The Caribbean New Year is well underway in shipshape and Bristol fashion, and to put a stout-hearted wind in yer sails, we invite ALL Pirates to take part in a special Double Loot Weekend! For a limited time this Saturday and Sunday, you’re TWICE as likely to find loot when defeating enemies on land and when sinking ships at sea. You’ll also earn DOUBLE the amount of materials from sinking Warships and Bounty Hunters hot on yer heels. Whether you’re Basic or Unlimited, plunder yer hold full to the gunwales this weekend, mates! What: Double Loot Weekend Where: Only in the Caribbean When: Saturday, Jan. 26 – 9am to 11am (PST) and 4pm to 6pm (PST) ::Sunday, Jan. 27 – 11am to 1pm (PST) and 4pm to 6pm (PST) NOTE: Materials are already doubled for you each time you see your plunder reward. Gold amounts are NOT doubled this weekend. Upgrade to Unlimited Access to plunder the full adventures of Pirates Online! January 11th - Announcing Our New Year's Challenge Winners! Thanks to all Pirates who took a shot in our Sandmen Search New Year's challenge! Many clever Pirates sent in their sandmen tallies, and we're proud to present the fastest Pirates who correctly counted up all the jolly men o' sand across the islands. We received a few winning entries at the exact same time, so while there are ten top spots, we have 14 WINNERS total due to the ties! Congratulations to ye all! Winners, check your winning Pirate's e-mail this weekend for your Jack's Brew prize. Please see your e-mail for instructions on how to redeem your prize in the Caribbean, and all details on this powerful potion. Enjoy Jack's special kick-start to yer New Year! January 7th - Help New Pirates This Week A new year means new Pirates sailing into the Caribbean, seeking adventure, plunder and infamy. Recall that first time a brave buccaneer revived you during a particularly nasty invasion? Or the first crew that invited you to share in the plundering aboard their War Frigate? Aye, helpful and well-versed mates are essential to the life of a Pirate. We dedicate this entire week, January 7 to January 14, to Pirates helping Pirates. Crew up, join together, and give your fellow Pirate a helping hand with Quests, battles, and exploration. Helping each other is the surest way to complete tasks, defeat enemies, and level up your Pirate. You’ll not only get a reputation bonus for crewing up, you'll also level up faster! Let us know yer tale of a friendly Pirate helping you... January 4th - A New Year Challenge for Ye We hope all Pirates are enjoying a bountiful beginning to their New Year! The Peddlers make it simple to start yer new year in royal fashion with their January gear: Royal Commodore Now for yer New Year Challenge... Find and tally up these 5 different types of sandmen around the islands: #Jack Sparrow sandman #Jolly Roger sandman #Headless Jolly Roger sandman #Barrel-body sandman #Starfish-buttons sandman Send in your answer with exact counts for each sandman by replying to this Blog post using the Comments field below. MARK THIS WELL: Make sure you include your Pirate’s Account ID, Pirate Name, and Guild when you submit your entry below. (Only the winning answers will be posted. Account IDs are NOT posted with your answers). The first 10 Pirates to send us the correct counts for ALL FIVE sandmen win a special winter draught of Jack's Brew - a super reputation potion to kick yer New Year off with a bang! Deadline to enter your correct tallies for all 5 sandmen to this Blog post is midnight (PST) this Sunday, January 6, 2013. After Sunday, the Winter Festival and sandmen both drift away into the warm island winds... Category:Game Play Category:Pirates Online Website